Wrong Side of the Road/Transcript
Detective Bell: Hey. Thought you had a funeral to go to this morning. Sherlock Holmes: I do. Bell: Old friend of yours, right? Holmes: Old colleague, actually. Cy Durning. Prosecuted many of the cases I lent a hand in when I consulted at Scotland Yard. Good man. Better barrister. Bell: Condolences. Holmes: Mmm. Bell: If he's British, how come the funeral's in New York? Holmes: Wife's American. They retired to New Jersey last year. He dropped dead of a heart attack three days ago. Still, kinder fate than that of Gunther Klecko's business partner, yeah? Bell: Yeah. We think he shot the guy to death. Holmes: In a warehouse that they co-own. Watson texted me from the scene. Police have been searching for hours, still can't find a murder weapon. Bell: We don't find it, a jury might actually believe the story he's peddling about "some black guy" killing the partner then fleeing. Would've been nice to have a chance to lean on him. Look at the guy, he's actually sweating. But he asked for a lawyer as soon as he got here. Holmes: Are you familiar with the Freedom Arms .22 caliber belt buckle handgun? It's one of the uh, tiniest pistols on the market. Bell: You think we're having a hard time finding the gun at the warehouse because it's small? Holmes: I don't think it's at the warehouse. And I don't think he's sweating because he's nervous. Bell: Wait, are you saying he put the gun... Holmes: You don't need an interrogation to prove that he's guilty. You uh, just need a pair of these. Priest: God, we thank you for the life that you give us. It is full of work and of responsibility, of sorrow and of joy. Today, we thank you for Cy Durning, for what he has given and received. Help us in our mourning and teach us to live for the living, in the time we still have left to us. Holmes: Sorry. Holmes: Sherlock T. Ainsworth. Husband, father and devoted chimney sweep. I sent you to this cemetery three years ago to visit the graves of some of New York's most infamous murder victims, and you returned with selfies taken in front of the grave of a man who died falling off a ladder. Kitty Winter: I thought it's funny, you two having the same weird name. Holmes: You're hardly in a position to mock other people's names. Or are you no longer going by Kitty? Kitty: Changed your hair. Lose a bet? Holmes: You believe Cy Durning was murdered? Kitty: I do. If I'm right, he won't be the last. Joan Watson: I'm home! Holmes: In the study. Watson: You were right about Gunther Klecko's gun. It was right where you said it would be. I've never seen so many cops so unhappy about finding a murder weapon. Holmes: Watson, you remember Kitty. Watson: Kitty, oh my God, what are you doing here? Kitty: I'm still not a hugger, Watson. Watson: Why didn't you tell me she was coming? Holmes: She didn't tell anyone she was coming. She wanted to keep her whereabouts a secret. Watson: Why? What's going on? Holmes: She thinks that my former colleague, Cy Durning, was murdered. She also thinks that she and I might be next. Kitty: His name's Eli Kotite. He's American. He's a bond trader here in New York. About three and a half years ago, he was in London on business and he struck a jogger with his car and then fled the scene. Holmes: Seven years prior to that, that same woman that he hit had been wounded in the London Underground bombings. After almost losing her leg, she'd recovered to the point where she could run marathons. Her death at the hands of a careless motorist seemed especially cruel, so the search to identify him became this cause celebre. Kitty: Sherlock had started training me to be a detective just a few weeks earlier, he thought I could help. He called it "a case on training wheels." Took me about a week, but I found a trail that led right to Kotite. He was in London on his trip. Got pissed in some pub and then forgot what side of the road he was supposed to be on. Holmes: We took everything that we had to Scotland Yard. When the case went to trial, we both testified. Kotite was found guilty, sentenced to four years in prison. Kitty: He got out two months ago, good behavior. And that's when it started happening. Watson: What started happening? Kitty: The barrister who defended him committed suicide. Couple of weeks later, the magistrate who presided over the trial was killed in a car accident. Holmes: Then, three days ago, Cy Durning, who prosecuted him, dropped dead of an apparent heart attack in New Jersey. First two cases didn't make the American papers, or I might've spotted the pattern. Watson: Wait a second. You think that this guy Kotite killed three people and then managed to make it look like something else each time? Holmes: The killer is almost certainly not Kotite. He's a paraplegic. Well, he is now. Kitty: If you have to spend time in a British prison, it's best not to be an American. Even better to not be an American who's killed a Brit. Holmes: He was beaten early in his incarceration by two other inmates, and that left him wheelchair-bound. Now, if Kitty is right about these recent deaths, and there's more to them than meets the eye, it's likely that he's hired someone to do the killing for him. Kitty: Just as it's likely there are more deaths to come. Ours, for example, seeing as we're the ones who put him away. Watson: I mean, I get why he'd be motivated to pick off people that were involved in his trial, but according to these articles, the first death was ruled a suicide, and the second was ruled an accident. Kitty: No evidence of foul play in either. What if the killer is that good? We won't know unless we look into it. Holmes: Two of the cases are not only cold, they're also thousands of miles away. That leaves Cy Durning, who did us the favor of dying in New Jersey. The Captain has contacts there. So while you and Kitty ask him for help in gathering materials, I'm going to look into Kotite's recent activities. Watson: You want me and Kitty to talk to the Captain? Holmes: Is that a problem? Kitty: Yeah, Watson. Problem? Watson: You didn't just leave New York two years ago, you fled. You dunked some guy's head in a vat of acid. Kitty: Del Gruner wasn't a "guy," he was a monster. All things considered, I'd say he got off easy. Watson: All I'm saying is the Captain knew it was you. Holmes: He suspected. Gruner never said a word about who marked him. Obviously, he didn't want to reveal his true connection to Kitty. Watson: You really think that's gonna matter to the Captain? Kitty: I wrote him a letter. The Captain, after I got back. I didn't confess to anything, I knew that would put him in a spot, I just apologized if I disappointed him. We're square. Holmes: You heard her. They're square. Watson: You're sure about this? Kitty: Pretty sure. Watson: What do you mean, you're pretty sure? Kitty: I mean, I'm reasonably certain he won't try to charge me with a two-year-old crime. 60/40. Ish. Captain Gregson: Are you kidding me? How come no one told me you were coming? Kitty: It's sort of a long story, actually. Gregson: Oh, yeah? Kitty: I could use your help. Gregson: Okay, come on. We'll talk in my office. Watson: Must've been one hell of a letter. Kitty: Yep. Gregson: I don't know. Two M.E.s in London and one in New Jersey missing three murders? Odds seem pretty slim. Kitty: No one would be happier if I'm wrong, but if I'm right and an assassin has made his way from England to America, then Sherlock and I could be in danger. Gregson: I'll make some calls. You'll have all the help you need from the police in Jersey. But first, I'm gonna go find Marcus. I know he's gonna want to say hi to you. Watson: So, what've you been up to the last two years? Kitty: Bit of this, bit of that. There's a group in London that fights human trafficking. I started working for them as an investigator. I look for girls who've been sold into the sex trade, I find them, and I bring them home to their families. Watson: That's amazing. Kitty: Oh, I take on the occasional private client as well. Watson: Uh, so, what room does Sherlock have you set up in at The Brownstone? Kitty: Uh, I'm not staying at the Brownstone. Watson: Oh. You're not? Kitty: I didn't want to put you lot out. Watson: I mean, you do remember how many spare rooms we have there, right? So, where are you staying? Kitty: Friend's. Watson: Oh, which friend? Kitty: I have to go. Watson: What, now? Kitty: Something's come up. It can't wait. Watson: The Captain just said he was gonna come back with Marcus. Kitty: Just give him my best, will you? Holmes: Mr. Kotite. Eli Kotite: And you are? Holmes: I'm surprised you don't remember me. Sherlock Holmes. Kotite: You're the detective who meddled in my case in London three years ago. Holmes: It's a case that deserved meddling. You hit a woman with your car, and then sped off, and left her to die in the street. Kotite: I don't know how you got in here, but this is a private club, so... Holmes: Of which my father is a very influential member, has been most of his life. He also heads up an extremely powerful, evil cabal. I can do no wrong within these walls. Kotite: What do you want? Holmes: This morning, I attended the funeral of a mutual acquaintance, Cy Durning. Imagine my surprise to find out he's the third person involved in your prosecution to recently die. Kotite: What can I say? Dreams really do come true. Holmes: Especially when they're entrusted to high-priced assassins. Kotite: Excuse me. You and I must be reading different newspapers. It's my understanding that there's been one suicide, one car accident, one heart attack. Holmes: Certainly made to look that way. Kotite: When my case went to trial, my defense attorney, Tom Saunders, revealed himself to be inept. The judge who oversaw the whole thing couldn't have been more biased, and your buddy, Mr. Durning, took advantage of the situation to raise his own political profile. Thanks to them, I'm gonna spend the rest of my life in this chair. If you're saying that there's some confusion about the true causes of their deaths I suggest you consider karma. Watson: How'd it go? Holmes: Mr. Kotite's difficult to read. Name me a sociopath who isn't. He was aware of the three deaths, but did not take responsibility. Watson: So, we're still not sure we're looking at three murders. Holmes: Is this all that you and Kitty managed to find regarding Cy Durning's passing? Watson: No one in Jersey thought there was foul play, remember? So that means no case file, no CSU reports. Holmes: None of the usual haystacks to search for needles. Watson: No, but funny you should mention needles. These were taken by the medicolegal investigator before Durning's body was removed from his home. Look at his shoelaces. On the right shoe, the knot begins with the outside lace being fed under the inside one. On the left shoe, it's the opposite. The knots are mirror images of each other. So, that could mean... Holmes: One of his shoes was tied for him? Watson: It's just a theory, but it's possible somebody subdued him, took off one of his shoes, injected something between his toes to cause a heart attack, and then put the shoe back on. Holmes: The M.E. classified the death as natural, and did not mention any puncture wounds in her report. Watson: Yeah, it's possible she could've missed it, but the only way to know for sure is to exhume the body. Holmes: I'll reach out to the Captain. Watson: I already did. He said no. He doesn't think there's enough evidence to even broach the subject with his family. Holmes: Well, then we'll find some. Watson: Does Kitty seem a little off to you? A little, I don't know, tightly wound? Holmes: Good detectives should be tightly wound, especially one whose life may be in danger. Watson: Uh, well today, after the Captain said he was gonna help us, she took off. She didn't even wait to say hi to Marcus. Holmes: Did she also neglect to wipe her feet when she entered the precinct? Watson: I am serious. Holmes: It's why you're serious that puzzles me. Watson: Well, the last time we saw Kitty, she lied to us. She said she was going back to London, but actually she was here in New York, hunting Del Gruner. She almost killed him. Holmes: You think she might be stalking new prey? Watson: I don't know what she's doing, but it'd be nice to know we're not being manipulated again. I mean, what do you know about what she's been up to the last two years? Holmes: Nothing. Watson: What do you mean, "nothing"? Holmes: I mean nothing. Watson: How could you not know anything? She was your friend. Holmes: She was my protege. Her departure from my life was only a matter of time. Watson: I'm just saying. Holmes: She's a detective now, Watson, so she's one of us. She needs our help, we give it to her. It's as simple as that. Watson (phone): Captain? Gregson (phone): I'm starting to think you and Kitty are right about there being more to Cy Durning's death than meets the eye. Watson (phone): Why is that? Gregson (phone): How fast can you get to Green-Wood Cemetery? Watson: I don't understand. I thought you said there wasn't enough evidence to even broach an exhumation. Gregson: There wasn't. We didn't do this. Last night, some person or persons broke into the cemetery, dug up Mr. Durning's coffin, and set what was left of him on fire. Pretty sure if there was any evidence here that proved he was murdered, it's gone now. CSU Officer: We can try to run some tests, but I'm not optimistic. There's probably not enough of the scene left to help track down whoever did this. Kitty: Digging up a grave at this time of year would've been quite a slog, even with that backhoe. The ground is so hard, it would've taken at least an hour, and you're saying no one saw anything? Gregson: Groundskeepers are from Laos. We had an interpreter talk to them. They said they didn't see anybody suspicious last night. Said the fire was already out when they got back this morning. Watson: Sherlock talked to Eli Kotite yesterday. That's got to be why this happened. He got spooked, sent his guy here to clean up. Now any evidence that Cy Durning's death wasn't natural is gone. Gregson: So is any doubt I had about Kotite's guilt. You'll have the full weight of the department behind you now. And I'll reach out to our friends across the pond, too. Kitty: I suppose that's something. Holmes: Actually, there might be something else. If I'm right, Eli Kotite's errand boy dyes his hair. These hairs are freshly shed. He must've banged his head on the roof in the dark. Gregson: Or maybe one of the workers did. Holmes: Well, you said they were Asian. These appear to be Caucasoid. You can see they're naturally gray at the root and then dyed red. I submit that Kotite's henchman isn't just homicidal, he's vain. Watson: Probably not enough usable DNA here. I mean, there's nothing left of the follicle for a good sample. Holmes: Agreed. If we can't identify our suspect through a database, we will have to pick up a trail elsewhere. Gregson: All right, so, we'll finish processing the scene here. Where do you want to start? Holmes: At the scene of the crime no one thought was a crime, Cy Durning's home. Gregson: All right. I'll have Marcus meet you there. I'll reach out to the Bergen County Sheriff's Office, have them send a CSU team. Maybe you two want to go talk to the M.E. out in Paramus, tell her to wake up. She missed a murder here. Dr. Wilkerson: So, as you can see, there was significant amounts of plaque in Mr. Durning's arteries. A heart attack was a long time coming. Kitty: That doesn't necessarily mean the cause of death was... Wilkerson: Cause was a massive myocardial infarction. His heart was in tatters, and it's all there in the report. Kitty: I only mean that you can't be sure what specifically brought on the attack. Wilkerson: How many angels can dance on the head of a pin? Which artery gave out, which clot formed when, it's hard to say. There's a reason we have a box to tick that just says "natural causes." Kitty: If you ticked the right box, then why was his corpse dug up and burnt early this morning? Wilkerson: I don't know. Maybe someone really hated him, wanted to hurt his family. All I can tell you is when I examined Mr. Durning, there were no signs of foul play. Watson: I don't agree. This little mark here between his second and third toe on his right foot looks like the site of a hypodermic injection. Wilkerson: Looks more like a flea bite to me. Watson: Oh, that would've been one nasty flea. Kitty: And it would've had to have bitten him under his shoe, which he decided to tie left-handed for the first time in his life. Wilkerson: There are no visible effects you would expect to see if he were poisoned. The lungs, kidneys, sclera, they were all normal. I don't know what you think he was injected with. Watson: Well, that's the problem. We'll never know because you didn't order a full toxicology report. You didn't even order a basic panel. Wilkerson: Mr. Durning's arteries made him a candidate for a double bypass. He was overweight, he was 72 years old. Kitty: And now he's a briquette. Wilkerson: You've seen my report, ladies. I have nothing to add. Kitty: Maybe you just need to think a bit harder. Watson: Kitty. Wilkerson: I need to get back to work. Watson: She didn't miss that injection mark, she was lying. Kitty: Obviously. She barely looked either of us in the eye the whole time. She had her arms crossed, she had her torso faced towards the door. Watson: Yeah, she wanted us out of there. Kitty: She got what she wanted. You should've let me give her a shoeing. Watson: You really think that would've helped? Kitty: Wouldn't have hurt. Well, me. Watson: Are you all right? Kitty: I'm fine. Why? Watson: Well, you look tired. Kitty: It's just jet lag. Watson: Yeah, now whose arms are folded? Kitty: It's cold out here, Watson. Watson: Another errand? Kitty: Let me know when you hear from Sherlock, will you? Kate Durning: Well, none of this makes any sense. If Cy was murdered, how is it nobody noticed it? Holmes: Our colleagues are looking into that as we speak. You said you remembered the Kotite case. Kate: Oh, it got a lot of attention. After all was said and done, all he got was four years. I mean, who would kill three people over a four-year sentence? Bell: The last couple of months, did you or your husband notice anything unusual? Hang-up phone calls threatening messages, that sort of thing? Kate: No. I...years ago, when Cy was still working, there was harassment like that. People were not happy that they or their loved ones were going to prison. It was one of the reasons why we retired here, to get away from that. I thought we had. Holmes: The day that Cy died, what do you remember about the day? Kate: Um, I went out to do some grocery shopping. When I came back, I found him. He was on the floor there. He was so cold. Uh, they said that he died right after I left. I keep thinking, if I hadn't been in such a rush, I could've been there for him. I could've called the paramedics. But if what you're saying is true... Bell: The person who did this might've been waiting for you to leave that day. Um, did you happen to notice anyone strange in the area? Kate: That day, I...it's, it's something of a blur, honestly. Holmes: There is some evidence which suggests uh, the person we're looking for may have short, cropped hair. Dyed red. Might be a bit older. Kate: Yes, I...a man just like that was standing right outside, there on the sidewalk. He smiled at me as I drove away. Holmes: And what else do you remember about him? Gregson: How sure are we this is our guy? Bell: Mrs. Durning said that's who she saw when she left the house right before her husband's heart attack. She also remembered he was carrying a briefcase. Holmes: Good bet it contained a hypodermic needle and whatever tools he needed to break into the Durning home. Bell: Local PD are circulating the sketch, but we're gonna take it over to the morgue in Paramus personally, see if anyone there saw this guy make contact with the M.E. who missed the murder. Gregson: I've been trying to get a warrant for Kotite's phone records. I'm hoping we can track this guy down from the call that Kotite must've made after you goosed him at his club yesterday. Holmes: A warrant would be worthwhile, but I can guarantee you that he did not call his assassin after I left. Gregson: Obviously, he told the guy to go down to the cemetery to clean his mess up. Holmes: He did. I just don't think he did it over the phone. The assassin was at the club, you see. I passed him on my way out. He didn't seem suspicious at first, but after Mrs. Durning began to describing the man that she saw, I realized I'd seen him as well. Drew that sketch myself. Kitty (phone): Hello? No, it's okay. It's only half past 8:00 here. I told you, I'm not sure when I'll be back. This will take as long as it takes. Kitty: Margaret, stop! Margaret: You got my text. Kitty: Yes, I did. Watson, this is Margaret. Margaret: You know this woman? Kitty: Yeah, she's my friend. A very nosy friend, but she is a friend nonetheless. Margaret: I'm sorry. I didn't know. I, I thought you broke in. I thought you were trying to take him. Watson: Take who? Margaret: Her baby. I'm his nanny. Kitty: His name's Archie. His father and I went to university together. Or at least we did before I you know, before I had my troubles. I just bumped into him when I got back to London. It was, it was really nice, wasn't it? Then we were together for a while, and then we weren't, then we were. Archie was a surprise. But the best one I've ever had. His Dad and I are on different paths now, but when it comes to Archie, he's been great. He's so supportive, and he's so present. Between him and Margaret, I have everything I need. Watson: He's beautiful. Kitty: Yes, he is. He's also very needy. When he's hungry, he won't let anyone feed him, apart from his mum. Will you, you little monkey? Watson: So that's why you've been sneaking off the last few days. Kitty: Yeah, it's also why I've not been getting much sleep. He's teething and so on. I would say he's the fussiest man I've ever met, but we both know I'd be lying. Watson: Do you mind? Kitty: No. What do you say, Archie? You stay agreeable for your Aunty Watson? Watson: Hi. Hi, hi, hi. Hi. Kitty: Well, you've done it now, you've made my list of sitters. Watson: "Aunty Watson." I like it. Kitty: You know Sherlock used to call me that? Of course, I was "the Anti-Watson." Watson: I mean, after everything you've been through, I mean, you're a mom now, it's amazing. So why wouldn't you uh, tell us about Archie? Why keep him a secret? Kitty: I know what you two are like. You're going after a man who's financed three murders. The second you found out I had a baby on board, you would've benched me. Watson: No. Kitty: "No"? Watson: No, there's more to it than that, I can tell. Kitty: After all this is over, after we prove Kotite's guilty um, I'm quitting. Watson: Quitting? Kitty: Being a detective. I'm gonna stay on with the group I told you about, but strictly as a counselor. I just don't know how Sherlock's gonna take it. Watson: Wait, you don't think he'd be happy for you? Kitty: He dedicated a year of his life to me. He, he taught me, and he gave me structure, he gave me purpose. This thing we do, this isn't just a job to him, it's, it's, it's something much more, and I'm just gonna turn my back on it. I'm just, I'm scared he's gonna be disappointed. Watson: I mean, I understand why you'd be nervous, but respectfully, I think you're selling him short. I mean, he deserves to know that you're happy. Right? Bell: Dr. Wilkerson, I'm Detective Bell. You already know my colleagues. Wilkerson: Why am I looking at a picture of a man who was shot to death? Kitty: Oh, she does recognize a murder when she sees one. We thought you were gonna say we're looking at the work of the world's biggest flea. I owe you a Coke, Watson. Watson: Does that man look familiar to you? Wilkerson: No. Watson: So you've never seen him before? Wilkerson: No. Kitty: You're positive? Wilkerson: Does "no" mean the same thing in New York that it means in New Jersey? Bell: Just answer the question. Wilkerson: I've never seen that man before. Watson: Well, that's funny because Detective Bell met a witness last night that says that that man paid a visit to your morgue last week. Bell: He talked to you for a while. Our witness couldn't make out the details, but if we had to guess, he was offering you money to help him cover up the murder of Cy Durning. Kitty: Have you ever heard of a man named Eli Kotite? Wilkerson: No. Is he the man in the sketch? Kitty: No, he's the man behind the man in the sketch. Bell: See, Mr. Kotite had an ax to grind with Cy Durning. He paid the killer, the killer paid you. When Cy Durning turned up on your autopsy table, you looked the other way. Took what should've been a homicide and called it a natural death. Wilkerson: Nonsense. Kitty: You're a terrible person, Dr. Wilkerson. But you're not the most terrible, at least not in this case. We want Kotite and his assassin. You tell Detective Bell here everything you know about them, and who knows? You might dodge a prison sentence. Wilkerson: No. There is no witness. You're making him up. Bell: The day you met with the man in the sketch, you had a coffee stain on your lab coat, right here. Does that sound like a detail we made up? Wilkerson: Are you arresting me? Bell: No, not yet. Wilkerson: Then I'm leaving. Watson: You should know, Dr. Wilkerson, we are seeking a warrant for your financial records as we speak. If there's a money trail between you and Eli Kotite, we will find it. Kitty: If you're lucky, we'll get it before he has his man pay you a second visit. Kitty: You're quite certain this is everything? Holmes: Everything so far. The Captain has just sent through some additional bank records. Kitty: Good. 'Cause if there's any proof in these documents that Dr. Wilkerson took a bribe from Eli Kotite, it's doing a good job of hiding itself. Holmes: She'll be back soon. Kitty: Hmm? Holmes: Watson, with the food. You keep looking at your watch. Kitty: I'm not hungry, actually. Holmes: Wouldn't know it from the amount of food you ordered. Who needs pizza and pasta? Here we are. Kitty: Found something? Holmes: Dr. Wilkerson received a $50,000 wire transfer from a Caymanian bank not 12 hours after she signed Cy Durning's autopsy report. Kitty: You think that account belongs to Eli Kotite? Holmes: I think that, like many slimy bond traders before him, he has multiple off-shore accounts in the Caymans. And while their laws make the Swiss look like chatterboxes, I think I know a way to prove that this one's his. You say you're not waiting for Watson, but that is the third time you've checked your watch in the last 30 minutes. And now that you're standing close to me, I can tell that your heart is virtually pounding, so is something amiss? Kitty: The truth is, I've asked someone to meet me here. That's why I've ordered extra food. Holmes: Who? Kitty: Someone I want you to meet. Someone important. Margaret: Sorry we're late. The first Verdammt taxi that came couldn't accommodate the car seat. Holmes: Sherlock Holmes. Kitty's been expecting you. Kitty: It's not Margaret I wanted you to meet. It's him. This is Archie, my son. Holmes: This uh, I, sorry uh, excuse me one moment. Holmes: (phone): Sherlock Holmes. Kotite (phone): Mr. Holmes, this is Eli Kotite. Holmes (phone): Mr. Kotite, would you believe I was just talking about you? Kotite (phone): I think we should meet again. In person. Holmes (phone): Already in the works, actually. In fact, a large contingent of police and I should be knocking on your door at about 9:45 in the morning. Kotite (phone): I, I don't understand. Holmes (phone): The bribe that you wired to the medical examiner in New Jersey originated in Grand Cayman. Now, you might be expecting that corrupt isle to keep your secrets, but you forget who my father is, again. When the banks open, the truth will out, and then your fate will be sealed. Kotite (phone): The truth is that I had nothing to do with those murders. Holmes (phone): You agree the deaths were not divine providence? Kotite (phone): As a matter of fact, I do. That's why I'm calling. I think I may even know who's behind them. Holmes (phone): Well, then, don't keep me in suspense. Kotite (phone): This line may not be secure. Can you meet me at the club in 30 minutes? Holmes (phone): I could, but I'd rather not. Kotite (phone): Meet me. If I can't convince you I'm onto something, you have my word, I'll answer every question you have, without my lawyers present. Holmes (phone): All right, 30 minutes. Kitty: Sherlock... Holmes: I'll be back, shortly. Kotite: Glenn? Glenn: Need something, sir? Kotite: Bring the car around. I'll meet you downstairs. Bell: I don't think there will be more questions, but if any come up, I'll be in touch. Holmes: In fact, there should be many more questions. Especially regarding the nine millimeter found on Mr. Kotite's person. Bell: I get it, okay? You don't think this was a suicide, but... Holmes: If he wanted to kill himself, he had a much easier way tucked in his trousers. Bell: All due respect, I don't think there's any way to prove that shooting yourself is easier than jumping off a building. Isn't this just a "different strokes for different folks" kind of deal? Holmes: If he really was the architect of three murders and he killed himself, capital. But I spoke to him just moments before he died, and I'm not convinced. Bell: He told you the real killer was out there? Holmes: It's not what he said, it's how he said it. The timbre of his voice was even, the pace was steady, unrushed. I believe that he believed in his innocence. Bell: All right, devil's advocate here. Killing yourself is a pretty strong indicator of poor mental health. He wanted to meet in person because he thought someone might be listening in on the call. He's apparently been carrying a gun in his belt. Holmes: Agreed, all consistent with clinical paranoia. Bell: Right, so is it really that crazy to think that the guy was just having a breakdown? He got his vengeance, and he didn't want to face the consequences. What am I missing? Look, if you need me, I'll be at the precinct. Holmes (phone): Kitty. Kitty (phone): We're pretty sure we just found our fourth murder that's been disguised as something else. Holmes (phone): Marcus and I were just discussing that possibility. What did you and Watson find? Kitty (phone): It's what we didn't find that's important. It's raining now, but the balcony's railing was covered in this thin layer of soot. But the thing is, there weren't any smudges. Holmes (phone): Mr. Kotite is paralyzed from the waist down, and his hands are clean. I'm assuming the railing is at least three and a half feet high? Kitty (phone): Yeah, this one's nearly four. Holmes (phone): So how did he put himself over without leaving any marks? Kitty (phone): There's nothing on the balcony he could've grabbed hold of. Watson and I are pretty sure that someone threw him off. Holmes: So, summing up, we're wrong about everything. Eli Kotite was not the financier of three carefully concealed murders, he was next in line. Watson: Maybe the assassin he hired realized we were onto him and got nervous. Killed Kotite to tie up a loose end. Holmes: Killers that meticulous, they don't get nervous. And as I said before, I believe that Kotite was telling the truth when he said someone else was responsible. Kitty: Shame we didn't get to show him your sketch. We could've got a name to go with the face. Holmes: 34,000 police officers scoured the city for this man, not a nibble. Kitty: Whoever he is, he's elusive. Holmes: A mouse in a wall is elusive. This man's more like a goryo, sprung from Japanese folklore. Watson: Ghosts? Seriously? Holmes: Well, whoever he is, he was able to toss a man off a building without leaving subdermal bruising, defensive wounds, or any sign of a hypodermic injection. Kitty: He didn't leave a trace of himself on the lobby security camera either. And it's pretty interesting that their system suffered a glitch 20 minutes before Kotite took a header. Holmes: Again, I offer the possibility of a killer ghost. Watson: Actually, I think whatever happened to that surveillance video is our best clue. It's an expensive system, so whoever knocked out those cameras had to have a certain level of technical sophistication. Kitty: That's interesting, but I don't see how that helps with where to look for a culprit. Holmes: I think I'll start the search in our library. Kitty: What the hell? Holmes: Go. Get her somewhere safe, somewhere off the grid. Kitty: What, you think they're looking for me? Holmes: I think that they're government agents, and they managed to violate our home without triggering any of the alarms, and that suggests a certain level of technical sophistication, don't you? Kitty: Wait, you think the government is behind everything? Holmes: There's a way to find out. Holmes: Who's in charge here? Agent Anson Gephardt: Mr. Holmes. Just the man I've been looking for. Holmes: I could say the same thing. Gephardt: I'm Anson Gephardt. I work for the Defense Intelligence Agency. I'm here to place you under arrest. Holmes: On what grounds? Gephardt: All will be made clear, Mr. Holmes. Just do yourself a favor, don't resist. Category:Transcripts